Finding Love after Pain
by Van the mighty
Summary: What happens when two of the people Naruto cares about most die before his eyes? How will he cope? And who will help him? never before seen pairing, NONyaoi.
1. Chapter 1, Chasing Shadows

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, you know the drill, I don't own Naruto or have any copyrights, etc. Anyway, this is my first fic, so be gentle. There are SPOILERS in this. Also, I'm gonna be exploring a pairing that no one has done so far that I can see, so I hope no one will get too mad with my surprise, which will come later.

p.s. I'll stay IC as much as possible, I promise (well, Naruto's gonna be OOC, but that's pretty much it, and maybe Sasuke). And finally, which is most important, this is not, I repeat, not, YAOI!

Chapter 1,

Chasing Shadows

"C'mon already!" exclaimed an extearmly annoyed Naruto, running ahead of everyone then turning around, examining them with hisblue eyes. He had grown since he had gone off to train with Jirya, enough to the point that he was as tall as, if not slightly taller than, the rest of the rookie 9.

"Calm down Naruto, we'll be there before noon. We've made good pace after all." Yamato replied, yawning. He was an ANBU of Kohona, assigned by Tsunade to take over for Kakashi while he recovered from the battle with the Akatsuki. He was a tall, gangly man, about the same height as Kakashi, though much thinner. He had spiked black hair, kept back by his fore-head protector that was shaped like the first Hokage's and he wore the normal ANBU armor.

"I just wanna get this over with so that we can get Sasuke back and get rid of that bastard." Naruto replied, pointing angrily at Sai, who simply smiled at the mad blonde.

"You're just mad because you're not as good as me." Replied Sai, smiling at Naruto in that way that he knew annoyed his teammate. He was the same height as Naruto and he was always smiling, though the smile never touched his cold, emotionless eyes. He wore a black vest and he had mid-length black hair. As far as anyone could tell, his main weapon was a paintbrush and scrolls, which he used to create jutsus.

"You cocky bastard! I'll teach you about who's the better!" Roared Naruto, charging at Sai, only to be intercepted by Yamato.

"Do we need a repeat of last time?" Yamato asked, giving Naruto that same creepy stare that he gave him at the beginning of the mission three days before.

Naruto just glared, then turned his back on them and started marching forward.

"Naruto, wait up!" Sakura called out, running to catch up with The fuming blond, her pink hair flowing behind her. "Listen, you shouldn't let him get to you like that, just learn to ignore him, like I did." She said in a low voice as they walked on.

Naruto shot a glare back at Sai. "I'll just be glad when we get this over and we've got Sasuke back." He grumbled.

Sakura sighed, readjusting her gloves. "I know… but Naruto, you know that Sasuke's considered a missing-nin, he'll have to stand trial for leaving." She said gloomily.

"I know." Naruto said, looking up at the sky, remembering the fight between him and Sasuke. It had been a long, bloody battle. In the end, Sasuke had won, but just barely.

"Look, we're here." Yamato said, startling Naruto out of his memories. Looking forward, Naruto saw a cloaked figure standing on the bridge.

meanwhile

"Hey Hinata! We've almost reached them!" Kiba called back, riding atop Akamaru, who was wagging his tail as he followed Naruto's scent. Kiba no longer wore his overcoat, instead going for a short-sleeved shirt. Akamaru had changed drastically, he was now big enough that Kiba rode on top of him instead of vice-versa.

"Ok. Guys… Thank you for coming." she said, Straightening herself, making sure that nothing was wrong with her appearance. She hadn't gotten much taller, but she had filled out nicely as a woman, and could make any guy in Kohona blush with her looks. _"Today is the day. Today, I'm gonna tell Naruto that I love him!" _She thought, clenching her fists in determination.

"No problem, I had nothing better to do anyway. Besides, knowing Naruto, they'll need backup." Said Shino, shielding himself from the sun with his parka. The young, mysterious man had become even more mysterious over the last three years, never showing his face in public for reasons that Hinata nad Kiba could not figure out for the life of them.

"Look! There they are!" Exlaimed Kiba, pointing at the figures in the distance.

End ch.1

Ok guys, review!


	2. Chapter 2, part 1, Betrayal

Disclaimer: As you know already, I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Thanks for the Ch.1 reviews, I hope ya like ch.2!

Replies:

Cyndi1: Thank you for the review . Since I'm a guy though, I've never been one for any Yaoi pairings whatsoever, so, ya, I'm not putting any into any of my stories.

Talesoftheidiots: Hey, don' worry 'bout it. To each their own.

SeanSalazar: You'll know the pairing when it comes to it, but I'm gonna have a couple'a girls there to kinda throw everyone off until the later chapters. Also, the Boondocks are fn awesome man!

And last but not least, to Sanzo Lover, my first replier: I'm gonna update toda .

Now, without further Adieu, Ch.2 everyone!

Chapter 2, pt. 1

Betrayal

"We've been followed." Said Sai, looking back at the figures far behind them.

Yamato smiled a little as he looked back to observe the other group. "Did you just now notice?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"No, but should we prepare for an attack?" Sai asked.

Yamato shook his head. "No, they're from Kohona. If I'm not mistaken, that's the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata and her team." Yamato replied, crossing his arms. "Listen, Naruto and Sakura are about to reach the informant. Stay here and meet up with the other team. This way, you'll still be in a good position to aid us if need be. You're a long-range specialist from ANBU ROOTS after all, so I'm guessing that you've some good range skills to cover us if need be." Yamato said with a smirk, walking off after Sakura and Naruto.

Sai was surprised to say the least. "How did you know I was from ROOTS?" He asked, grabbing his paintbrush.

"I'm not without my sources. I'm not an elite Jonin ANBU for no reason after all." Yamato replied without looking back, quickly catching up to Naruto and Sakura, who had just reached the bridge.

Naruto, never being one for subtlety, ran up to where the cloaked man was. "Are you the informant?" He asked loudly, crossing his arms. The man turned to face Naruto, removing his hat, and Naruto's eyes went wide with shock. "It's… you…" He whispered.

meanwhile

"Hey, who are you?" Kiba asked as he and the others came up to Sai.

Sai smiled at the three newcomers, the smile never touching his eyes. "Hello, I'm Naruto and Sakura's new teammate, Sai, at your service." He said pleasantly.

Kiba regarded Sai coolly. "I'm Kiba and this here's Akamaru. The guy behind me is Shino, and the girl is-"

"Hyuuga Hinata, a pleasure to meet you all." Sai interrupted, annoying Kiba to no end.

"Ya, we've come to help you guys out." Kiba said, annoyed. Akamaru barked twice, not taking his gaze off of the person who was in front of Naruto. "What do you mean Akamaru!" Kiba asked bewildered. "Yopu mean its-"

"Sasuke…" Sakura said softly, taking a step towards the man she loved.

"So, Orochimaru was right… I never expected to see you two though." Sasuke said with a smirk. In terms of looks, he hadn't changed at all, except for that he was a little taller, and his eyes were 3-wheel Sharingan already. "Well, you've replaced me already I see…" He said, closing his eyes. "Oh well, that means that there's just gonna be more deaths than expected. Heh, looks like I'm also gonna get the chance to prove once and for all that Sharingan is better than Byakugan." He said, looking at the group behind them.

"What do you mean? More deaths than expected? Byakugan? Sasuke, what the hell's wrong with you? Come back with us, we'll help you." Naruto said.

"I think that he's referring to the Hyuuga over there." Orochimaru said, appearing out of nowhere, standing behind Sasuke. Since he had to change bodies before he could get Sasuke's, he was now a tall, lean, dark skinned man with short brown hair.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto asked, surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Why Naruto, I'm hurt that you don't remember me! It's me, Orochimaru. Heh, sorry I look a little different, but I needed a new body." Orochimaru replied, grinning wickedly. "In any case, you've walked into a trap, and they've followed you. I was hoping to catch Sasori of the red sands, but you'll do just as well." He said.

"Wha…? Hyuuga behind me?" Naruto asked, whipping his head around in time to see Hinata and the others become surrounded by Kabuto and many Sound Shinobi.

"Fall back! We've gotta get with the others!" Yamato exclaimed, quickly making hand seals. "Shinobi secret technique, wooden cage no jutsu!" He exclaimed, pressing his palms against the ground, causing a cage of roots to shoot up around Sasuke and Orochimaru while he, Naruto, and Sakura backed away.

"Thanks for the new Justu." Sasuke laughed from inside the cage. "But I'm afraid that this isn't quite enough. HA!" He yelled busting through the cage. "Naruto… Last time, we were almost equals… This time, I'm a lot more powerful, you don't stand a chance. He said as his right hand started crackling with chakra, making a sound like a thousand birds. He grinned and ran at Naruto, pulling his right arm back.

"What! No!" Naruto said, creating a doppelganger. Immediately, they made a Rensagen. "If I've gotta beat you again to bring you back, I will!" He said, charging at Sasuke, thrusting the rensagen at his former teammate.

Because of his 3-wheel Sharingan, Sasuke saw exactly where Naruto's attack would be, so he easily dodged around the attack. Blood flew through the air, and Sasuke grinned. "Sorry Naruto, but I want to save you for last." He said, staring into her eyes. "You… I had to kill you first." He said, licking Sakura's ear as he pulled his hand from her chest, letting her fall back. She never said anything, she just stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.

SAKURAAA! NOOO!" Naruto screamed, running to her, scooping her up in his arms. "SAKURAAA! DON'T DIE ON ME!" He screamed, clutching her to his chest.

"Feh, have you become so weak? She was holding you back." Sasuke said, standing over the weeping Naruto.

"My, my, my, but this is turning out to be interesting." Said Orochimaru, facing off against Yamato. "You know you can't beat me boy, I'm one of the legendary three." He said with a smirk.

"I know, but I'm not gonna let you help that Sasuke kill Naruto, I'll stall you for as long as I can." Yamato replied, holding up two kunai.

"But I don't want to interfeare. I simply want to see him gain the power that I desire by killing Naruto." Orochimaru replied, licking his lips.

meanwhile

"Heavenly Spin!" Hinata exclaimed, whirling around in a sphere of chakra, knocking away the sound nin that were attacking her.

Sai calmly observed the nin around him, then pulled out his paintbrush and a scroll. "Thousand Beast summoning no jutsu!" He said, quickly painting pictures of tigers across the scroll. Hundreds of large ink tigers popped up and attacked the sound nin, slaughtering them. "Oh my, but that was easy." He said, smiling.

Shino was having an equally easy time, calmy walking through the piles of bodies that his insects covered, walking over to Sai. Well, shall well help out Kiba?" He asked, watching Kiba and Akamaru fight Kabuto.

"Sure. They're better at Taijutsu than he is, but he seems to have an odd technique (chakra scapel) and he's healing whenever he gets wounded, so they may need our help." Sai said, pulling out another scroll.

Kabuto leapt back after just having engaged Kiba and Akamaru again. "This isn't good… they've got me in Taijutsu…" He muttered, then he noticed Shino and Sai walking towards him. "Crap… well, looks like we're finished here." He said, smiling grimly as he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared, reappearing just behind Orochimaru a short time later.

Orochimaru grinned. "Finish it Sasuke!" He called out as the Chidori leapt to life on Sasuke's arm again.

"I INTEND TO!" Sasuke exclaimed, thrusting down at Naruto's unprotected back.

Naruto turned just in time to see Hinata leap between him and Sasuke All seemed to go quiet as he reached toward her.

Hinata couhed up blood as she grabbed on to Sasuke's arm." I p-promised… ah-I promised that I wou-would give my life to protect th-the m-m-man I love… N-naruto… even if it cost me m life…" She said faintly, smiling serenly as her eyes started to glaze over. "I won't let you kill my Naruto." She said weakly, still clasping on to Sasuke's arm.

Growling in anger, Sasuke ripped his arm out of her grasp, spraying blood everywhere.

Naruto caught her as she fell back. "N-naruto…" She said weakly, smiling as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "I… love… you…" Her hand fell limply to the ground as her eyes closed for the final time, a soft smile on her lips.

"Sakura… Hinata… why…?" Naruto asked, sobbing as his tears fell onto Hinata's cheeks. He clutched her tightly to his chest as a powerful red charka burst from his body, a swirling chaos that engulfed them all. He slowly stood up and turned to face his rival. "**Sasuke… I'm going to kill you."** He said calmly as his voice deepened and became more guttural as he started to transform.

End Ch.2 pt. 1

- I know I've left you on a cliffhanger, but that's the beauty of it! Now you'll be on the edge of your seats, wondering what comes next! Anyway, I hope ya liked it. Review please!


	3. Chapter 2, part 2, Betrayal

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Naruto.

Replies:

Cyndi1: Once again, thank you for reviewing for me. o

Citan: Well, I've not seen the pairing I'm thinking of and I've read hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto fanfics (don't have anything better to do in class, so, ya) so I figured I'd give it a shot. No though, this isn't a crossover, though I am planning on doing a Naruto/Ranma crossover later on, after I finish this fic. As to that whole 2,000+ words thing, ummm… ya… I'm not going for lengths here, I'm simply writing on inspiration, and if it's 200 words or 200,000 then I'll post it.

Meinos877: Sasuke dies, but Orochimaru's gotta stay alive for a while

naruto: thank you, I try

XFate:

Demonfox04: All will be revealed in time.

Mew-mew-girl-13: xx

RawD: I'm sorry, but Hinata is dead. She died in chaper 2, part 1 saving Naruto's life.

And without further Adieu, Ch.2, pt.2 my friends.

Chapter 2 part 2,

Betrayal

"**Sasuke… I'm going to kill you." **Naruto said, slowly standing up to face his rival, his voice becoming deeper, more guttural as he started to transform. The blazing red chakra that had been swirling around them all suddenly pulled itself into Naruto as his body convulsed. His fingernail elongated and sharpened as they turned into claws, the marks on his face became more prominent, his canines elongated into sharp fangs, and his eyes turned orange and slitted. His muscles grew until his clothes strained against his body, threatening to tear at the seams. A mixture of gold and red chakra started emitting from him, molding itself around his body, taking on a fox-like form. It molded around him perfectly, with three tails of chakra coming out of the base of his spine. Also, it formed around his face to take on the shape of a fox, visible to everyone.

Akamaru whimpered and cowered as Kiba fell to his knees in sorrow. "Naruto! Kill that bastard! Do it for Hinata and Sakura!" He said, punching the ground.

"Heh… like he can do anything against me." Sasuke said as his curse seal started wrapping itself around his body. He was talking big, but he was in serious trouble and he knew it. He had never felt this much power from anyone, and it scared him, because if Orochimaru had been right, then this was no where near what Naruto was capable of, and already his power was greater than Sasuke's own. _"I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN LAY A HAND ON ME! CHIDORI!" _Sasuke roared, becoming completely immersed in curse level 2, flapping his wings as he charged at Naruto at inhuman speeds. _"You may be much stronger, but I'm much faster, you'll never touch me." _He thought, rushing at Naruto. He didn't realize just how wrong he was until Naruto disappeared, reappearing behind Sasuke, kneeing him in the back of his head and then disappearing again.

"Kabuto, we must leave. There's nothing here we can do. If we stay, he'll kill us." Orochimaru said, his fists clenching in anger.

"Yes." Kabuto said, his face an unreadable mask as he reached into his pouch.

"And just what are you planning?" Yamato asked, going into a defensive crouch.

Orochimaru sneered at the Jonin. "All my plans are about to be ruined and there's nothing I can do, so I'm making my leave. Try and stop me, and I'll kill you." He said as Kabuto threw down more smoke bombs. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"**Those who betray their friends are the worst kind of filth Sasuke. You killed them, you killed Hinata and Sakura." **Naruto no kitsune said, reappearing, grabbing Sasuke by the throat, tears streaming down his face as he glared at the one who he used to think of as his brother. **"You killed them, so you must die." **He said, clenching his fist tightly, puncturing Sasuke's jugular, then ripping back, tearing his throat out. He let Sasuke go, watching him slip slowly to the ground, dead. **"They say that when a shinobi dies, his body must be destroyed so that no one can learn the bodies' secrets. Goodbye, forever." **He said, a large, swirling Rensagen appearing in his hand. He slammed it down on Sasuke's slumped form, causing a huge explosion.

When the dust kicked up from the explosion settled, everyone saw Naruto no kitsune standing on the edge of a large crater, and Sasuke's body was nowhere to be seen.

Sai walked over to Yamato and they started talking in whispered voices while Kiba wlked over to where Hinata lay and fell to his knees again, clutching her hand. "Why did you have do die?" He asked, tears streaking his face.

Shino walked up behind his teammate and rested a hand on his shoulder. "She died for what she believed in." He said quietly.

Kiba jumped up and whirled around, knocking Shino's hand away. "DIED FOR WHAT? FOR THAT DEMON BASTARD! HE'S NOT WORTH ANYONE DYING FOR! HE-"

Kiba's screams were cut short by Shino punching him in the jaw, hard, knocking him down. "How dare you?" He asked, his voice hard. "How dare you say that about Naruto? He's not to blame for what happened. You remember what Hokage Tsunade said, right? It wasn't his fault, nor his choice, with everything that happened with Kyuubi. Hinata knew the difference, and she looked past all that to see the real him, and fell in love with who, not what, but who, he really was. She felt that he was worth dying for. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to dishonor her sacrifice by turning my back on Naruto now. You'll do the same, if you have any respect for her at all. He said, tears leaking out behind his sunglasses, showing more emotion than he ever had.

"In any case, what Naruto said is true. We've got to destroy their bodies so that no one can learn their secrets." Sai said, walking over and reaching down for Hinata's body.

He was stopped when Naruto no kitsune grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tightly, and Shino and Kiba, who both had Kunai against his throat. **"You'll not touch them. They'll both be buried with the highest honors in Kohona." **Naruto no kitsune growled, squeezing even tighter.

"Now Naruto, calm down. Come on now, we'll make some litters and head back to Kohona so we can report to the Hokage." Yamato said.

**"No, I shall carry them both, it's the least I can do." **Naruto no Kitsune said, releasing his grip on Sai and willing two of the chakra tails to bend around to either side of him and flatten out. Gently, both Hinata and Sakura were laid on the tails and the sound nins bodies were burned.

"Come on, let's go." Yamato said as he and the others started back towards Kohona.

End Ch.2, pt.2

I hope you guys like this installment! Next up is Chapter 3, Bad News! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3, Bad News

First off: Yay me! I passed my senior project, which means I'm graduating!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned in any way by me, the one writing this story.

Replies:

Sanzo Lover: P Don't worry 'bout it, I'm gonna update today.

Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 3,

Bad News

They sensed it, coming like a storm. All of the most powerful shinobi of Kohona lined the wall facing the direction that the great surge of energy had come from, Tsunade, Jirya, Kakashi, and Gai at the center of the line.

"It couldn't be… could it?" Tsunade asked, turning to Jirya.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Jirya said grimly. "Kakashi, do you still have that seal I gave you?" He asked.

"No, I had to use it when Naruto started to enter Kyuubi with two tails, like you said." Kakashi replied, lifting his headband to reveal his 3-wheel sharingan. The instant he did, he could see the huge amount of red and gold chakra heading their way. "It's him alright…" he said, lowering the band back over his eye.

"What could have caused this though?" Tsunade asked, looking out across the forest.

"It could have been anything, but we've gotta prepare for the worst." Gai said grimly.

"Excuse me." Said a deep voice from beside them. The entire group turned to see Shino's father, the head of the Aburame clan walking towards them, a bug perched on his index finger.

"Yes, what is it?" Tsunade asked, perhaps more shortly than she should have.

"I've just received word from my son, Shino. He says that he is with them, and that Naruto is ok to be let in the village, but… They also have bad news, and request that you, Hyuuga Hinata's father, and that Hanuro Sakura's parents meet them at the entrance to the Hokage office." He replied.

"What? Why would the hyuuga girl and your son be there?" Gai asked, bewildered.

"I… I don't know. Where's Kuranai, why isn't she with them?" Tsunade asked.

"She's still recovering from her last mission." Kakashi replied.

"Then what are they doing out there!" Tsunade asked, even more worried.

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know… but I suspect… that it has something to do with the fact that the Hyuuga girl is in love with Naruto. She was probably worried about him, and decided to follow him to make sure he's safe." He finally said.

Tsunade stood mute for a moment, then nodded. "Kakashi, you and Gai go fetch their parents. Jirya, you and Aburame come with me. The rest of you, open the gates and clear the streets." Tsunade ordered. Then she, Jirya, and Shino's father leapt from the wall and started towards the Hokage office.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Jirya asked as they walked.

"I don't want to think that that's the reason why…" tsunade replied quietly as they reached the office, just as the others did.

"What's happened?" Sakura's mother asked, panicing.

Jirya placed a hand on the woman's back. "We won't know until they get here." He said.

A few hours later

"We've arrived." Yamato said solemnly as he and the others walked through the gates of Kohona, followed closely by Naruto no kitsune and his terrible cargo.

They walked silently through the streets of Kohona, reaching their destination in about ten minutes, to find eight worried people waiting for them. The moment the group saw Naruto's burden, Sakura's mother fainted, falling into her husband's arms as he himself wept bitterly. Hiashi wasn't in much better shape, he stood, stiff as a board as silent tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Naruto… what happened?" Tsunade asked quietly.

Naruto, who had been standing so quietly, so resolutely, between the bodies of his two dead friends that he held aloft with his chakra, fell to his knees and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry... I failed you all…" he said, his voice cracking with sobs as the ground beneath his face dampened with tears.

Before anyone could react, Sakura's father ran forward and kicked Naruto in the chin as hard as he could, knocking the young shinobi on his back. "THE HELL YOU SAY! IF YOU TRULY CARED, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LET HER DIE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DEMON BASTARD THAT DESERVES DEATH!" He raged, kicking Naruto with each word, only to be dragged off by a giant frog that appeared out of no where.

"You're out of line." Jirya said dangerously.

"No… He's right…." Naruto said, getting back up. "I'll leave them in your care." He said quietly, the chakra tails retracting, resting the two girls on separate benches. Then, without warning, he took off, moving faster than anyone could believe as he lost them.

A few days later

Today was the day. All of Kohona was in mourning, windows were draped with black curtains, and everyone was at the funeral. It had been two days since Naruto had brought the two girls and then disappeared to a place where no one could find him. Everyone stood quietly as the hokage went on to talk about the two girls, and how they would be buried with the highest honors that Kohona could give. Everyone, save for three people, sat in grim silence. Sakura's mother sobbed into her husband's shoulder. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister and new heir to the Hyuuga clan, cried into her father's arm, as the two coffins were slowly lowered into the ground and dirt was shoveled over them.

Hours later, after almost everyone cleared away, Tsunade still stood over the two graves, thinking about everything that Yamato had reported to her, then her thoughts turned to Naruto, whom Jirya was currently looking for. _"He was so distraught…" _She thought, scanning the trees. _"He didn't deserve what Sakura's father said to him, it just wasn't fair, it wasn't his fault."_ She thought, absently looking around. A small movement caught her eye. Squinting, she saw Naruto, in all black, sitting in one the trees on the outskirts of the graveyard. Quickly she ran at him, jumping up into the tree before the surprised boy could react. With a quick flick of her finger, she tapped him on the fore-head, knocking him out.

"_Naruto…" _He was swimming in a sea of blackness.

"_Naruto…" _His head was pounding, it felt like it had been split in half.

"_Wake up…" _ Who's voice was this, why wasn't it letting him sleep?

"_Naruto… wake up… _Naruto, wake up!" He opened his eyes wearily as he stared up into Tsunade's face. "Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked, looking down to find himself tucked in a bed.

"You've been asleep most of the day, you were exhausted." Tsunade said, smiling softly as she brushed some of his hair out of his face. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." He said, groaning, as he held his head in his hands.

"Sorry, but I couldn't have you getting away." Tsunade said, placing a healing palm against his head as he let out a soft moan.

"No… Sakura's father was right…" He said quietly, turning to face the wall.

Tsunade rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "No it wasn't." She said. "Yamato told me everything; there was nothing you could have done." She said firmly.

"You're wrong… I should've attacked him the instant I saw him…" Naruto said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I could've killed him… kept them from dying…"

"No, you couldn't have." Tsunade replied, her voice hardening. "What happened, happened Naruto, and there's no way it could've been changed. Now come on and get washed up, we've got a meeting in a little while." She said, planting a gentle kiss on his fore-head.

End Chapter 3.

Well guys, I hope ya like it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, on to chapter 4, Feelings!


	5. Chapter 4, feelings

Disclaimer: Ok, same as always, I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. If I did, then I'd be rich, and I could make this actually happen! Sadly enough, I don't own it, so, please don't sue me! I'm poor!

Replies:

DarkMan: Thankee much, I hope you like it.

Ranko: Are you by chance a Ranma ½ fan? I love ranma ½! Ranko is such a cool name. As to the story though, we'll see who it is.

Sanzo Lover: okies, I'll update now! Anyway, thank you, you've become my most common reviewer, I'm glad ya like the story. Wanna be friends?

Anyway, enough of my ramblings! On with the story my friends!

Chapter 4,

Feelings

Ten people sat, staring at each other. They sat around a large, circular table, so that they could all talk as equals. Most notably, Hyuuga Hiashi sat with Sakura's parents, the Hanuros, opposite Naruto, who was seated between Tsunade and Jirya. On their left sat the two Aburames that were involved, Shino and his father, and on the right were Kakashi and Yamato.

"Why did you call us here? Just to tell us once again that it wasn't the demon bastard's fault?" Mr. Hanuro asked, glaring at Tsunade.

"Yes, tell us what this is about." Said a stone-faced Hiashi.

Naruto sat, staring at his hands as Tsunade slammed her palm on the desk and stood up. "First off," She said, her voice saturated with anger. "We'll not be tolerating any, and I mean ANY, insults towards Naruto. Say something like that again, and we'll enforce the law about talking about the Kyuubi in front of Naruto." She promised. At this proclamation, Naruto stirred a little, but remained staring at his tightly clenched hands.

Jirya reached over and put a calming hand on Tsunade's arm, pulling her back down into her seat. "The reason why well called this meeting, is so that you can know what exactly happened." He said, relaxing back in his chair. "Yamato here told us every thing already, and we came to the decision that you should hear as well, so you'll know." He said calmly.

"Yes, and Naruto is here so that, if he feels like it, can add his knowledge as well. Now then, if you would please, retell what happened, Yamato." Tsunade put in, gesturing to Yamato.

"Thank you." Yamatao said, nodding. "It all happened roughly four days ago." He started, after clearing his throat. "We proceeded, as ordered by the Hokage, to the bridge of heaven and earth, where we were to meet up with and capture the spy for the group-"

Jirya held up his hand, stopping Yamato in mid-sentence. "I think its best… if you do not mention the name of that group in present company." He said gravely.

Yamato nodded. "Yes sir. Anyway-"

Yamato was interrupted again when Mr. Hanuro stood up, slamming both of his fists on the desk. "And just why can we not know the name of this group?" He asked angrily.

"Because, such information would put your life in danger." Tsunade replied crossly. "One more outburst like that, Mr. Hanuro, and I'll personally remove you from this office." She promised.

Mr. Hanuro sat down with an angry sigh while his wife looked at Tsunade, fear in her eyes.

"I think we've finished arguing, so if you could please continue." Kakashi said, his visible eye closed.

Yamato nodded to his superior. "In any case, we knew we were being followed, but I did note make any further note of it, for I simply took them to be a backup team. After three days of travel we reached the bridge, were we saw a cloaked person standing. Sai stayed behind to meet the group that was behind us while Naruto Sakura-" Mrs. Hanruo let out a wail of despair at hearing her daughter's name. "-and myself approached what we believed to be the contact. Naruto and Sakura were the first ones to reach the contact. We had walked into a trap though, as the said contact revealed himself to be Uchiha Sasuke. In short order Orochimaru, his subordinate Kabuto, and a host of sound nin appeared, surrounding us. Sasuke had his three-wheel Sharingan activated, and proceeded to use the technique, chidori, to charge through a barrier I put up and past Naruto and kill Sakura-"

He was stopped again when Mr. Hanuro jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "HE RAN PAST YOU! YOU LET HIM KILL MY DAUGHTER!" He screamed.

Naruto looked up, tears in his eyes. "I-" He started, only to be cut short by Kakashi, who hels his hand out to stop Naruto from speaking.

"There was nothing Naruto could have done, against a three-wheel Sharingan user. There's a reason why the Sharingan bloodline is considered the best in Kohona. For instance, a three wheel user can see where his opponent is going to be before they even reach their destination. No matter how fast any of them could have moved, it wouldn't have been fast enough to out-maneuver what Sasuke's eyes showed him. "Kakashi said, lifting his headband to show the Hanuros his own three-wheel Sharingan. "Now then, I'll warn you once and once only, sit down, shut up, and listen. If you don't comply, there will be no need for the Hokage to remove you, because I'll carry your unconscious body out myself." He said, his voice a deadly calm. Mrs. Hanuro let out a small eep of fright while her husband sat back down and Kakashi covered his eye back up. "Continue." He said, entwining his fingers, closing his visible eye again.

"Yes, of course." Yamato said. "As I was saying, Naruto, grief stricken, picked Sakura up in his arms, trying to keep her from dying, though it was too late. By this time Hinata and the others finished with their opponents and Kabuto came back to Orochimaru, beaten. Orochimaru then ordered Sasuke to kill Naruto, of which he was already starting to comply. He thrust another chidori at naruto's unprotected back, but was intercepted by Hinata, who took the blow to her lower chest. Her last words were that she would die protecting the one she loved, and that she loved Naruto, with whom she died in his arms. Clutching Hinata in his arms, Naruto proceeded to transform into a more demonic form, with three tails. He then proceeded to kill Sasuke and was going to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto, but they had already fled. We then burned the bodies of the dead sound nin and came back here with the bodies of Sakura and Hinata. That brings us up to our current situation." He finished.

"I see." Hiashi said quietly. "So my daughter and her team followed team Kakshi so that my daughter could finally confess her feelings to Naruto and stay with him, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Shino said, speaking up.

"I… I couldn't save them…" Naruto said, his voice cracking.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto." Jirya said, resting a hand on the young shinobi's shoulder.

"Yes, you don't need to blame yourself." Tsunade said, pulling Naruto into a hug.

"I should have saved them…" Naruto said, the tears coming freely.

Hiashi stood up and thanked them, then proceeded quietly out of the room, followed by the distraught Mr. and Mrs. Hanuro.

"Wait!" Naruto said, getting up and running after them, catching them at the door. "Please… let me do whatever I can…" He said, bowing low.

Mr. Hanuro looked at the young Shinobi bowing in front of him, then kicked him as hard as he could in the side of the head, knocking him against the doorframe, nearly knocking him unconscious, then backed up a step as three very angry, very powerful shinobi got to their feet. "If you want to do anything for us, go on and die you little bastard, he said, spitting on Naruto's head, then grabbed his wife by the arm and walked out of the building with her.

"Mr. Aburame, Shino, thank you for coming. Yamato, please take Naruto to the medical bay, I'll be there in just a little while." Tsunade said, a cold edge to her voice as she, Jirya, and Kakshi proceeded out the door after Sakura's parents.

"Hai." Yamato said, picking up Naruto in his arms, then disappearing in a flash.

End Ch. 4

Well, I hope ya liked it! I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 5, Trying to Overcome the Pain

Disclaimer: ummm… what was that again? Oh yeah! I don't own Naruto! Silly me.

Replies:

Ranko: Thanks for the compliments! Sadly enough, I'm more of a Mousse/Ryouga combo myself, cuz I have a bad sense of direction, and I'm super super blind unless I have my glasses. Wanna be my friend? Pwetty pwease?

Sanzo Lover: Once again you flatter me with a great review my friend! Anywho, what's your e-mail? Mine's march! Onto chapter 5!

Chapter 5,

Trying to Overcome the Pain

Tsunade walked through the halls that she was so familiar with, thinking about what the orderly at the front desk had said.

_Tsunade came bursting in through the front doors, walking straight up to the front desk. "Which room is Uzamaki Naruto in?" She asked, tapping her foot._

_"Ummm… 2nd floor, 3rd door on the right." The orderly replied, looking it up. "Exsuse me ma'mam, but what is wrong with him" He asked._

_"The people he cared about the most died in front of his eyes, and the parents are blaming him for it." Tsunade replied, walking up the stairs._

"Tsunade?" The voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Hmmm? Oh, hi Yamato. How's Naruto?" She asked.

Yamato shook his head, leaning against the wall outside of Naruto's room. "It's no good. He won't talk, he won't respond, it appears that he's gone catatonic." He said gravely.

"Thank you." Tsunade said. "Hey, go home and get some rest, you look like you can use it." She said, patting Yamato on the shoulder.

"Yes mam." Yamato replied, disappearing.

Tsunade quietly entered Naruto's room, walking silently over to his bed; she sat on the edge of it, staring into the young ninja's sleeping face. "Naruto, it wasn't your fault that they died." She whispered into his ear.

_"But it is my fault…" _Naruto thought, watching the entire, terrible event in his mind again.

**_"If that's what you honestly believe boy, then you should have no reason left. Let me have control." _**A deep, ominous voice said behind Naruto.

The young shinobi turned to face the giant, golden cage in behind of him. _"What will you do, if I let you?" _ He asked.

_He'll destroy Kohona. He'll destroy everything that we love." _ A soft, familiar voice said, right by his ear.

Naruto whirled around, coming face to face with Hinata and Sakura. _"y-you're… but I thought… so how?" _He stammered.

_"You've always been so cute, Naruto-kun." _Hinata said, reaching up with a pale hand to stroke the young blonde's cheek. Hinata said, wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist, pulling herself close to him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. _"You can't imagine how many times I've imagined doing this…" _She said softly. _"Please Naruto-kun, wrap your arms around me, and let me feel your embrace." _She said quietly, pleadingly, as Naruto complied, hugging her tightly.

_"I'm sorry I let you die." _He said, tears streaming down his face.

Sakura smiled softly. _"Naruto, we know that if you could have prevented it, you would have. There was nothing you could do though, it was fate." _She said. _"We've come here for a reason though. Naruto, you've gotta let go. We know that you're sorry for what happened, but it wasn't your fault, so you don't need to carry that guilt around. Don't pay any attention to what my father said, he just doesn't understand." _

_"Sakura is right, Naruto-kuun." _Hinata said, pulling away. _"You've still got your entire life ahead of you, so go live it. We'll meet again, when it's your time to pass over, but not before. We both love you, very, very much, and we want to see you happy, so go live." _ Hinata finished. The three friends embraced one last time, and then split up, Naruto closing his eyes, drifting towards the light above them.

**_"Girls, thank you. That may have been the kick in the ass that the boy needed" _**Kyuubi said gruffly.

_"Of course we were willing to help Naruto." _Sakura said, waving, as the two girls started to fade from sight.

**_"Tell Yodimane that I'll see him soon enough." _**Kyuubi said with an evil grin as the girls disappeared.

Naruto's eyes flew open as he looked around the white room. Feeling an unfamiliar weight on his chest, Naruto looked down to see Tsunade, her head resting on his chest, sleeping soundly.

"Ummm… Tsunade?" He asked, shaking her gently.

"uh… hn…! Naruto? You're awake!" Tsunade exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. "How are you feeling?" She asked, pulling back to look at him.

"I'm… better now." He said with a smile.

End Ch.5

Well, I know it was kinda short, but I felt like that was a good cut-off point. I hope its good! Review!


	7. Chapter 6, Confusion

First off, to all my new friends. Sorry that my e-mail didn't post on the last chapter, so here it is. Well, unless I suddenly come into enough money to buy Naruto, I don't own it. Writing disclaimers is fun.

Replies:

Sanzo Lover: Yes, it was his intention all along to help Naruto, the kid's grown on him. You might not wanna try to pet him though; he's got a bad biting habit.

Patch5129: Well, I can't keep it hidden any longer. Yes, this is a Naruto/Tsunade story, everyone else was taken, so I can't even create a confusing match up! (Cries)

Ranko: (Stops crying, does a little dance.) Yay! Don't worry, it will get to the romantic fluffy stuff soon, but not quite yet, I'm not just gonna throw them into some relationship where they start knocking boots by chapter 7, it's gonna be realistic, with a little confusion, some other stuff getting in the way, this that, and the other things, before they really get into a relationship.

Anyhow, ahoy maties, chapter 6 off the starboard bow!

Chapter 6,

Confusion

Jirya and Tsunade sat quietly in Tsunade's office, taking in the morning view. "So, He's better now you say?" Jirya asked, taking a sip of some sake. "I find it odd that he'd be able to recover so quickly from seeing those two killed by the guy that he used to count as his brother, then killing Sasuke with his own hands." He said, sitting on the edge of the desk b the window.

Tsunade shook her head. " I would find it hard o believe myself, but there's no other way that could make sense, other than what he told me." She said, drinking some tea, sitting in her chair.

"Say what?" Jirya asked, turning to face Tsunade. "What did he tell you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tsunade sat for a moment, staring into her teacup, before answering. "He said that he spoke with the Kyuubi, Hinata, and Sakura." She finally said. "He told me that he was drifting in his own mind, and that he found himself in front of a huge, golden cage that apparently holds the Kyuubi, and that Hinata and Sakura were there as well. Well, after a brief conversation between them, Naruto woke up, and told me." Tsunade finished. _"Best keep out that Naruto woke me up because I had fallen asleep on his chest." _She thought to herself.

"I see." Jirya muttered, taking another sip of his sake.

(Later, on the training grounds)

_"I've gotta push myself harder, I've gotta become the best shinobi I can, for them."_ Naruto thought to himself, doing rapid taijutsu attack combinations afainst the wooden posts. He finished with a backhand and then leapt back, breathing a little hard.

"That you Naruto?" He heard a familiar, male voice ask from behind him. He whirled around to see Shikamaru and Choji standing there.

"Hey guys, whats up?" He asked, walking over to them.

Shikamaru sighed. "Nothing much right now, just waiting for Ino. She's been comforting Neji over the loss of Hinata." He said, rubbing his temples while Choji wolfed down potato chips.

"Ya… they were cousins after all…" Naruto said, staring at the ground.

Shikamaru nodded. "Ya, that Rock Lee guy isn't taking it so well either. He had a major crush on Sakura, so her death affected him pretty deeply. His teammate, Ten-Ten, is trying her best to comfort him, but you know how that guy is." He said, sitting down and resting against a tree.

"yeah…" Naruto kept staring at the ground. "I guess they both hate me now, don't they?" He asked.

Choji swallowed his mouthful of chips and shook his head. I don't think so, it seemed more like they were angry with Sasuke for doing the deed. They've both sworn to see the village of sound torn apart." He said, stuffing another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Jeez, don't you ever put those things down?" Shikamaru asked.

Choji smiled. "Only at meals." He said, stuffing his face again.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go grab some dinner." Naruto said, waving and then walking off.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. "It must be harder on him than any of us. They were both his friends, and I heard that Hinata even confessed that she loved him before she died." He said.

Choji grunted an ineligible reply.

Naruto walked through the streets of Kohona towards his favorite Ramen shop, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Gimme a Pork old man." He said, entering and sitting down.

"One pork ramen coming right up." The owner replied.

"Make that two." A voice said. "How're ya feeling?" Tsunade asked, sitting down beside Naruto.

"Ok, considering everything that's happened." Naruto replied as the ramen was set before them. They ate in silence, Tsunade paying for them both after they were finished.

"Naruto, if you need anything, anything at all, then please, come to me." Tsunade said, clutching Naruto's chin in her hand before he could walk off. Then, without warning, she bent down slightly and kissed him on the cheek then walked off, waving a goodnight.

_"I guess she ain't so bad." _Naruto though, rubbing his cheek as he went to his apartment.

The next day found a meeting between the heads of the houses and all of the other important officials of Kohona. "So… you're all in agreement then?" Tsunade asked, her eyes closed, her hands entwined in front of her.

"Yes." Most of the people present said.

"Ok then, Kohona is now at war with the Village of sound." Tsunade said, opening her eyes.

In the background, a middle-aged, heavily bandaged man by the name of Danzou, smiled. _"Yes… war has finally begun, it is almost time for the ROOTS." _He thought.

End Ch.6

Kohona is going to war against the sound! What will happen? And who is this bandaged man, Danzou, and what is his connection to the ANBU ROOTS? Find all this out and more in the next thrilling chapter of Naruto; Finding Love after Pain!


	8. Chapter 7 part 1, Of Love and War

Ehh! Fine! I'll try to post me e-mail this way! s r d j u s y a h o o . c o m (remove the spaces)

Disclaimer: I claim absolutely no ownership of Naruto whatsoever.

Replies:

fabarati: (cries) I'm not the first? Oh well… Thanks for telling me, now I can take down that misguided summary.

Citan: (cries all the harder at not having an original idea)

Katsu: (kisses back) You know me all too well I'm afraid, but in this case, it is ultimately Naruto/Tsunade.

Sanzo Lover: ummm… as long as your VERY careful.

naruto: I try.

Dark Drow: Thank you for the praise, just knowing that there are people out there who like my story is enough to fuel my creative fires and finish this story of love, anguish, and ramen noodles!

Final Note: Well my friends, I am saddened to learn that I'm not the first to explore Tsunade/Naruto, but fear not! I shall not give up!

The forward defenses have been breached! Fall back and defend the chapter 7!

(God, I may have to start putting my replies at the end. I love all these reviews!)

Chapter 7, Part 1,

Of Love and War

Naruto yawned as he climbed the stairs to Tsunade's office. "Man… why did she have to call me to a meeting so early?" He grumbled, scratching his head as he reached the doors to the Hokage office. He stood there for a minute, looking at the doors. "Heh, one day, you two will be admitting people to see me." He said as he placed his hand against the oak finish and pushed.

"Naruto, you're actually later than me for once." Kakashi said as Naruto entered the room and stopped, looking at all the people who were facing him.

"Wh-whats going on here?" Naruto asked, backing up a step.

"I've been waiting until you got here, so that I wouldn't have to repeat myself." Tsunade said from behind her desk. All-in-all, the room was very tightly packed at the moment, for it held Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Gai, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai. "As some of you know," Tsunade started, catching their attention. "Kohona has declared war against the Sound country." There were quite a few gasps. Tsunade waited a moment, letting the information sink in before she continued. "I've called you all here for a very specific purpose, so I'll be blunt. I am creating a new, secretive organization that will work solely under me, and you are the only ones I can trust enough to be in the organization. If you accept, your name will be TIES, Tactical Infiltration and Espionage Squad. One of your main purposes will be to counteract a similar group that resides within Kohona already. This group, the ANBU ROOTS, is lead by a man named Danzou. He no longer has any real power in Kohona, but the ROOTS still answer to him, and many people are afraid of him. He was the third Hokage's chief rival in most matters, and he is a war-monger. Countering this threat, if it arises, as well as other missions I may give to you, will be the only missions you receive. Now, who accepts?" She asked, leaning forward.

Everyone stood for a moment, processing what she had told them. Naruto, being his usual self was the first one to step up. "I'm in, as long as I get to take my revenge on the Sound." He said, slapping his hand on the desk.

Immediately, Neji and Rock Lee stepped up beside the blond shinobi and smacked their hands on the desk as well. "We're in too; we want revenge for our fallen." Neji said. Everyone behind him muttered their agreement.

"So, is anyone opposed?" Tsunade asked, a small smile playing across her lips as silence greeted her question. "Good then. As of now, your individual groups are dissolved. Welcome to TIES everyone."

(Three weeks later)

It was dusk, and all was silent and dark in the forest surrounding the shadow country. As the shadows grew, three cloaked figures broke away from the shadows and moved silently through the underbrush. "Let's take a break, I'm exhausted." One of the figures said as they all stopped.

"We got away just in time; I heard that Kohona is making its move. Even with Master Orochimaru leading the sound, they'll be crushed by the weight of the leaf's press." Said one of the others, removing his cloak, revealing himself to be a sound-nin.

"Yes, the country of sound shall fall this night." Said the last, looking around warily.

A deep, sinister laughter brought them out of their contemplations as they looked around in fright. "So, my own warriors have no faith in their master's abilities. That makes me sad." Said Orochimaru, dropping down between them.

"Master let us expla-" The ninja's words were cut off as Orochimaru drew his sword and in one slash, decapitated them all. "I've got a war to tend to." He said, licking the blood along the blade, and then disappearing.

A few moments later, three ninja emerged from the underbrush just a few yards away. "Well, it seems we were too late to catch him." Said Kakashi, bending over to examine the three dead sound nin.

"Well then come on, let's go get him!" Exclaimed Naruto, running off in the direction of the Village hidden in the sound.

Gai reached out and grabbed Naruto by the collar before he could get out of arm's reach. "While I agree with you Naruto, its best if we move as a team, we wait for the signal." He said.

"Well, the others are going to be the first ones to attack, to create as much confusion as possible, so we need to get as close as we can to strike as quickly as possible." Naruto replied, pulling out of Gai's grasp.

"For once, Naruto is right." Kakashi said, standing up. "Come on you two, lets go." He said as they all disappeared in a flash.

(The South wall of the hidden Sound village.)

The guard on watch stared intently into the darkness ahead, never noticing the shadow that was crawling up behind him. It latched onto his, immobilizing him. Before he had a chance to cry out, he was hit by another, unseen jutsu that caused him to slump forward slightly. Immediately though, he straightened back up, his eyes dull, showing that he was possessed. Running to the west wall, he slew the unsuspecting guards and started ringing the gong. "THE ENEMIES ARE APPROACHING THE WEST WALL!" He screamed, then pulled out a kunai and thrust it into his own throat.

"Good job you two." Neji said, watching every one run to the west wall with his Byakugan.

Ino winked as her spirit re-entered her body. "It was no problem whatsoever, that guy was weak." She said with a smirk.

Shikamaru sighed. "In any case, now we go on to phase two. Lee, Choji, you know what to do." He said.

"Right." Lee said with a nod. He ran up to the wall and jumped at it, performing a spin kick. "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" He exclaimed, knocking a huge hole in the wall.

Taking his queue, Choji charged through the gap and preformed one of the jutsus that his family was famous for. "Multisize no jutsu!" He said, expanding to ten times his normal size. He then pulled out two lines full of Kunai and wrapped them around his enormous body and curled into a large, kunai-laden ball. "MEAT TANK!" He roared, rolling forward at high speeds, tearing down and flattening anything in front of him.

"Lets go!" Lee yelled, running through the gap, followed by the rest of the team. He and Neji ran forward to intercept the Sound nin running at them while the rest of the group started placing exploding letter bombs on any building that Choji hadn't crushed. Ten-Ten leapt up onto the wall to perform her part. Pulling out several specially made far-flying shuriken that were covered in letter bombs, she started throwing them at other areas of the village, and gave a satisfied smile as they erupted in huge explosions. Then, on queue, she threw another one high into the air that exploded in a green flash.

Naruto, gai, and Kakashi, who were watching from an abandoned house, saw the signal and leapt into action, leaping up to what was believed to be Orochimaru's office. The rolled in after Gai kicked in the wall, their Kunai drawn, only to find Orochimaru and Kabuto standing there. "I've been waiting for you boys, I've even prepared for this by calling upon some old allies to help." Orochimaru said with a malicious grin on his face as the large doors opened behind him, threfamiliar people steping though.

"It's good to see that your well, container of the Kyuubi." Uchiha Itachi said, his voice as flat and cold as it had ever been, his Sharingan trained on Naruto.

End Ch.7, pt.1

Wee! Another cliffhanger! I hope ya guys like this! What will happen now as Naruto, Gai, and Kakashi face off against five of the world's strongest ninja? Find out in part two to Naruto, Finding Love after Pain chapter 7, Of Love and War! See you there!


	9. Chapter 7, part 2, Of Love and War

Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? Ummm… No.

Replies:

Dark Drow: Ya, I love the cliffhangers meself. Anyway, thank ya fer tha review, though, I'm really not that good at writing

Ranko: Nihao! Thank you for the review, have fun at work!

Citan: I try. (I would put a smiley here, but for some reason, they are erased when I post the chapter. So, there's a smiley here, you just can't see it!)

Fabarati: Well, I'm not much for the whole time travel thing myself.

Sanzo Lover: (falls over anime-style.)

Chapter 7, Part 2,

Of Love and War

(The village hidden in the Leaf, Hokage's office.)

Tsunade sat on her desk, looking out the window towards the hidden Sound country. _"Naruto, please be safe." _She thought, a single, unnoticed tear rolling down her cheek.

(in the office or Orochimaru)

"It's good to see that your well, container of the Kyuubi." Uchiha Itachi said, his voice as flat and cold as it had ever been, his Sharingan trained on Naruto.

"A trap…" Kakashi growled, placing his hand on his hitai-ate, pulling it up to reveal his Sharingan eye. "We can't take them on alone, we've gotta get out of here and regroup." He said.

"I don't think so Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, I've still got to repay you for my arm un." Dedria said, stepping forward. "Besides, I don't think you'll be getting out of here anytime soon. un." He chuckled, pointing.

Kakashi dared to look back for the briefest of seconds to see the hole that they had just entered through surrounded by about twenty-five clay birds. "You remember my little exploding pieces of art, don't you? un?" Dedria asked, chuckling some more.

Naruto growled. "I don't plan on running away, I'm gonna kill them all." He said, beginning to make hand-seals.

"I don't think so, container." Itachi said, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were Mange Sharingan.

"Naruto, LOOK OUT!" Kakashi yelled, pushing naruto out of the way as his own Sharingan turned Mange, just as Itachi's attack struck. The world blurred, but Kakshi was able to remain on his feet, Itachi's attack deflected.

"You aquired the Mange Sharingan? How?" Itachi asked, surprised.

Kakashi grinned weakly. "There's more than one way to aquire it." He said weakly, falling over into Gai's arms.

"Damn, we're in trouble." Gai said, hoisting Kakashi up.

"Not yet we're not!" Naruto exclaimed, completing his jutsu. "BOSS FROG GAMA BUTA, I NEED YOU!" He bellowed, nicking his thumb on one of his teeth, and then placing his hand on the ground. In a huge billow of smoke, Orochimaru's tower was torn asunder as Gama Buta burst through it.

**"What do you need, you little punk?" **He asked, looking up at Naruto, who was perched on top of his head with Gai and an unconscious Kakashi.

"Well, we've gone to war with Orochimaru and the Sound, but he was prepared, he had backup from an organization called Akatsuki." Naruto replied as the other five extracted themselves from the rubble.

"So, he's summoned Gama Buta…" Orochimaru said, looking up at the titanic frog. "Well then, I'll just have to summon my own ally." He nicked his own finger and drug it across a tattoo on his arm. Placing his palm against the ground, he summoned the great king of snakes.

**"You dare summon me? I shall kill you." **The great snake Orochi said, eyeing Orochimaru hungrily.

"If you help me, I'll make it worth your while. I need you to help me get rid of some pests." Orochimaru said, motioning in the direction of Naruto, Gama Buta, and the others. "So, will you do it?" He asked.

The great snake glared at Gama Buta, flicking his tounge. "**I will. The frog shall die." **He said, venom dripping from his long fangs.

Itachi, Dedria, Kabuto, and Kisame appeared beside Orochimaru. "Don't forget, we need the container of the Kyuubi alive." Itachi said impassivly, staring across at Naruto.

"Don't worry, I remember our deal perfectly." Orochimaru said, glaring at Itachi. "I know he's gonna die when you pull the demon from him anyway, so in essence, I'll have had my revenge." He said.

As Itachi was about to reply, Gama Buta suddenly drew his sword and launched himself at them. The five shinobi atop The Orochi's head leapt off,jumping at Gama Buta's passengers as the great snake slithered out of the way of the downward slash aimed at him.

"Gai-sensei! Take Kakashi and run!" Naruto exclaimed, making four shadow clones.

"But-!" Gai started.

"Don't argue, just go!" Naruto said as he and the shadow clones leapt at Itachi and the others. "Bring it on, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Naruto screamed as the combatants met in mid-air.

It was a furious first clash as the shadow clone facing off against Kisame made another shadow clone behind the shark man, which immediately kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him towards the first shadow clone, which kneed him in the gut then knocked him into a building with a right hook. The Shadow clone facing Dedria kept making shadow clones to leap off of as he chased after the Akatsuki member, who was flying upon one of his large clay birds, occasionally releasing smaller exploding clay birds after his pursuer. Kabuto had landed atop another building and had just managed to take a soldier pill right as the shadow clone that was facing off against him landed and was just able to stave off the furious assault from the enraged blonde shinobi. Itachi, on the other hand, casually dusted off the ashes from the shadow clone that he had burned to a crisp using a giant fireball technique, and then he turned to observe the real Naruto, who was locked in an all-out battle with Orochimaru.

"Forget it boy, you'll never beat me." Orochimaru said with a grin, swinging his sword at Naruto in a horizontal slash meant to take the young shinobi's head off.

"Like hell you will!" Naruto replied, blocking the katana with a kunai, then swinging another kunai he had in his other hand at the legendary Sanin, only to have Orochimaru grab his wrist.

"We'll see about that!" Orochimaru exclaimed, lunging forward, his neck elongating, as he bit deeply into Naruto's shoulder. "Now you're poisoned, how long will you last?" He asked with a grin, removing his fangs from Naruto's shoulder.

Surprisingly, Naruto returned the grin. "Long enough to kill you." He said as one of the clones that had been fighting Kisame landed on Orochimaru's back, wrapping one arm around Orochimaru's sword arms and grabbing him by the throat with the other.

Orochimaru let out a surprised, strangled gasp as Naruto made two more doppelgangers, then grabbed onto Orochimrau's free wrist. One of the doppelgangers grabbed Orochimaru by the legs while the other helped Naruto make a Rensagen in his right hand. "You're dead now Orochimaru, you can't escape." Naruto said, his voice a deadly calm. He swung the Rensagen forward, aimed at Orochimaru's chest.

His swing was stopped short as a lithe hand clamped over his wrist. "I'm sorry, container, but I can't let you do that." Itachi said, jerking Naruto's hand to the side so that the Rensagen slammed instead into one of the shadow clones, destroying it and freeing Orochimaru enough so that he destroyed the other shadow clones.

"I've gotta say kid, you've gotten a lot better, but your still not good enough." Kisame said, walking up, wiping blood from his nose. He hefted his sword, the Samehada, above Naruto's outstretched arm. "Just to make things safe though, I'm gonna take your arm off at about ri-"

"LEAF SPINNING WIND!" A foot swung around, catching Kisame in the face, sending him flying through a wall. Gai dropped down and lashed out with a backhand at Itachi, who let go of Naruto and leapt back, out of the way. "That was pretty impressive Naruto." He said with a nice-guy smile.

Seeing his chance, Naruto swung a right hook at Orochimaru, who leapt away to avoid the blow. "What about Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, his back to Gai's.

"He's fine; I left him with the medic nins. I say that we've got a bit much on your plates right now to worry about him though." Gai replied as Itachi, Kisame, Kabuto, Dedria, and Orochimaru surrounded them.

(Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Sound village)

Gama Buta let out a heavy sigh as Orochi, the demon snake, disappeared in a cloud of smoke, near death. Suddenly, Gama Buta's body started glowing. _"Sorry kid, but I can't help you anymore, I'm being called."_ He thought, disappearing.

(In the ruins of Orochimaru's building.)

Orochimaru and the others approached Naruto and Gai, tightening the circle around them. Hearing a faint rustle, Kisame looked up to see Kunai flying at them all. "Look out!" He cried out as they all jumped back, the Kunai landing were they had just been standing, exploding. "Who the hell!" Kisame growled, looking up at the spot where the Kunai had come from. There, on the roof of a nearby building were ten figures, silhouetted against the moonlight.

"Sorry, but we can't sit by and let you and Naruto have all the fun master Gai!" Rock Lee called out as he, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai and Ten-Ten jumped down.

"We should fall back. un." Dedria said, approaching Itachi. "They've got us out-numbered, and with the fox on their side, our chances for victory look very slim indeed. un." He said.

Itachi closed his eyes. "I agree. Fall back." He ordered.

With a nod, Dedria opened his palms, releasing quite a few clay birds, which flew at Naruto and the others, exploding in billowing clouds of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Itachi and the others were gone.

"Damn, they got away." Naruto said, his weariness finally getting to him as he went to a knee.

"In any case, the Sound Village is done for. We've gotta get out of here before those letter bombs go off." Gai said, helping Naruto to his feet. With a nod, they all took off, getting out of the village within just a few minutes, leaving with the rest of the Kohona ninjas. They all looked back briefly as the Sound Village exploded in a huge ball of fire.

On the other side of the village, a similar group watched the explosion. "My dreams… all ruined…" Orochimaru said, falling to his knees.

Itachi looked at the fallen man impassivly. "Do it." He ordered.

"Yes… sir." Kabuto said, walking over to Orochimaru, pulling out a Kunai. Orochimaru had just enough time to look up at Kabuto in surprise as Kabuto slit his throat.

"Come, we must go." Itachi said as they turned and walked off, leaving Orochimaru's still kneeling corpse.

(A few days later, approaching Kohona.)

Naruto smiled as they neared Kohona. "We're almost home!" He cheered.

Kiba halted them. "Something doesn't smell right… I smell smoke." He said.

"I'll look around for smoke!" Rock Lee said, jumping into a tree, climbing up until he reached the top. The sight that greeted him stopped him cold, cauing him to go white. "WE'VE GOTTA GO! KOHONA IS SMOKING!" He screamed down at them, taking off across the tops of the trees.

"WHAT! COME ON! LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled, taking off at full speed. _"Please be ok, Tsunade."_ He thought, panicking, breaking the tree line, seeing the smoke rising from Kohona.

End Ch7, Pt2

Oh my, what's this? Kohona's on fire? What happened? Will Naruto and the others get there on time! Find out in Naruto, Finding Love after Pain chapter 8! Internal Strife!

(Whew, twice as long as any of the other chapters! Anyway, I hope ya all like it!)


	10. Chapter 7, Part 3, Of Love and War

First off: I'm sorry for taking so long everyone, but I've been super super busy taking care of my grandma, but that will all change in about a month or so.

Replies:

VASHD1: I'll try.

Ranko: Once again you flatter me! Surprisingly enough though, I called that one right, just at the wrong time. It's actually Kabuto who's meeting Naruto and the others at the bridge, betraying Orochimaru.

Hell's Sorrow: Its here!

Now then, on with the show!

Chapter 7, final part,

Of Love and War

She was Exhausted. For nearly a four days now she hadn't gotten any rest, and had been fighting almost continually, except for those brief instances when the ANBU ROOT forces withdrew to nurse their wounds. Though she, Jirya, and the few that were left that were loyal to her had managed to hold off Danzou's forces, they were fighting a loosing battle. Who could have guessed that he had managed to gather such an army? _"Naruto… please… come save the day."_ She thought, looking out the window towards the Horizon, where he was.

"… Tsunade?"

"Wha?" She asked, jerking out of her reverie.

Jirya leaned against the glass, taking a long swig of Sake. "I've been trying to get your attention for nearly two minutes now. Whats on your mind?" He asked.

Tsunade scowled. "I'm just pissed that this happened." She growled.

"Really? Then why did you just have a look of longing on your face just then? Are you waiting on someone special?" Jirya asked, smirking.

"I was just imagining crushing Danzou's skull between my hands." She retorted, crossing her arms.

Jirya smiled. "Don't worry, he'll come through for us, he always does." He said, patting Tsunade on the shoulder and walking off.

The next day dawned unto a scene of battle. The slashing of metal upon metal, punctuated by the screams of the wounded and dying. Hours later, the battle was still going in full force Tsunade, Jirya and the others had been pushed back and forced to garrison themselves in Tsunade's office.

"They intend to finish us this time." Jirya said grimly, watching as a guardian frog that he had summoned tried to hold the door closed against the repeated bashings against it. No sooner had he said that though, than the bashings had stopped, and the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard. "What the hell just happened?" Jirya asked, looking bewildered.

"Naruto is what just happened!" Genma yelled, pointing out the window as everyone rushed over to look out of it. Standing atop the main gate was a brightly shining ball of furious red flames. At the core of this chaotic energy stood a transformed Naruto, a pillar of righteous fury, batting away the ninja who were leaping at him as if they were nothing more than pesky bugs.

**_"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TRYING DESTROY MY LIFE!" _**Naruto-no-kitsune raged, cleaving one enemy in half with large, chakra claws, and then impaling another, slinging his corpse into three more, knocking them over. One ninja tried attacking from behind, but promptly found himself wrapped in four chakra tails and ripped apart. The other ninja quailed at the unrivaled power of the demon fox and fled for their lives.

Danzou and Sai stood atop a building not too far from the battle. Danzou's anger grew as he watched the men that he had trained for so long being picked apart. "Sai, it's time we departed." He said after several long seconds.

"I'm sorry, but your not going anywhere." A voice said from behind them before Sai could answer. Turning around in surprise, the two found themselves face to face with Kakashi, his Sharingan trained on them.

"GO NOW SIR!" Sai screamed, pulling out two blades and going for Kakashi, who had likewise pulled out two kunai blades. Without even looking back, Danzou leapt off the side of the building, landing heavily on his bad leg just as Sai let out a death scream, and breathed his last. Feeling a presence behind him, Danzou spun around, lashing out with his cane, though it only found air.

**_"What's the matter old man, are you scared?" _**A guttural voice asked, just by his left ear. Before he could react, Danzou was shoved forcefully against the wall, his face being pressed painfully into the stone. **_"You tried to kill the people I love, to destroy the place I call home. I'll never forgive you, you'll die here, by my hand." _**Naruto-no-kitsune continued, pressing harder against the back of Danzou's head, so that the only reply he got was a muffled grunt of pain. Quicker than the eye could see, he stuck his hand through Danzou's chest, killing him.

Later that night, after the rest of the ROOTS had been routed, Naruto lay on the domed roof of the Hokage building, staring up at the stars as he replayed everything in his head. He never noticed the shadowy figure walking up to him, until a soft voice broke his reverie.

"You saved us Naruto, just like I knew you would." Tsunade said, laying down beside the blonde ninja to stare up at the stars.

Naruto smiled faintly. "I had to, this is my home, where those I care about, where the people I love, live." He stated simply.

Instead of answering, Tsunade clasped his hand in hers and rested her fore-head against his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Naruto gazed upon Tsunade's face and smiled, closing his own eyes as sleep took him.

End ch.7

Well, how was it! Review please!

I don't apologize for this in any way, because it's just too silly.

A moment in silliness:

The only chapter (Maybe, depends on if anyone likes this):

Meeting of the Muscles!

It was a clear, beautiful day as the two large men approached each other, each on their set course. One was a tall, bald (except for the single blonde bang that didn't quite reach his eyes) well built with blue eyes and a bushy blonde moustache. He had his blue coat slung casually over his left shoulder. Though, the most distinguishing feature about him was the little purple star that floated above his head. The other man was even larger, standing roughly at 9 feet tall and an enormous, well toned body. His eyes were cold, like that of a killer, and the most distinguishing feature about him (besides his height and build) was his spiky, golden hair.

"And who might you be sir?" asked the bald man as they stopped in front of each other.

"I'm Broly." Growled the large, Spiky blonde. "Who are you?"

Instantly, all light went out, except for a single spotlight which shone down upon the bald man. "I…" He said, flinging away his coat and posing dramatically, flexing his muscles as more purple stars started appearing around him. "…Am the ultimate image of perfection of the military! I am Alex Louise Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!"

Broly stood there, eyeing Armstrong. "That… was cool!" He finally exclaimed. "How did you do that!"

"It is easy my young friend! Come, and I shall train you in the art of flexing!" Armstrong said, patting Broly on the back as they walked off together. A few months later, Armstrong was still working for the military, and Broly had killed the Z Fighters in the most beautiful way possible, crushed by the elegance of his muscles. (But he didn't kill them until after he posed, which included little purple stars and everything.) His dreams fulfilled, Broly then went on to become a model for muscle magazines.


End file.
